


Undercurrents

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ensemble Cast, Gender Identity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the world where pack dynamics and Tennis clash, Two Prominent Seigaku regulars present late.(Not that they care, if you ask them.. They have much better things to do like Tennis!)
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, not beta read, just something I wrote while stuck in Covid-19 lockdown. .I am not a writer nor is English my first language so please excuse in advance for the bad grammar. 
> 
> Note: For my sanity sake, the protagonists are in high school and 18. (They do look like high school students in the Anime!)

Tezuka Kunimitsu is dedicated to his Team. He’s an effortless top performer when it comes to both Academics and Extra curricular activities. He always gives his 100% and his passion for Tennis has made him one of the nationally ranked players in high school Tennis. His firm leadership qualities has also led to him being made the vice-captain his second year and now a captain in his final year of his High school. His stoic attitude and ability to keep calm during pressure has earned him huge respect and a lot of Tennis Fans. Tezuka is perfect and but those jealous of him still gossip.. They try to find flaws in this perfect human being.. "he is a Beta" they say, "Too bad he is not an alpha.." they snicker. They say that like it’s a handicap that you would expect someone of his calibre to be an alpha. Not that Tezuka cares.. He doesn’t care that he’s a Beta nor is he interested in subscribing to the traditional views of Genders (Alpha/Beta/Omega) in his world. His open-minded Grandfather left a lasting impression in his views of society and he always strives for fairness in his code of conduct and good moral values in his road to attainment of goals. 

Fuji Shuusuke is the Tensai in the Tennis courts. His Tactical skills are well known among his Tennis Fans. He’s a Genius who’s naturally good at whatever activity he picks up. Fuji Shuusuke is also very popular in high school for his charming and magnetic personality. Fuji always has a smile for anyone and the mask he wears for most people has led to an impression that he’s fun and has a sweet temperament. Only his close friends know the seriousness behind that mask and his passionate personality when it comes to protecting his friends and family (read : kid brother). However, Fuji is 18 and in his last year of high school and he has not yet presented. Fuji is beautiful with his ethereal good looks and it has been a great disappointment for many when they find out he is a beta. ‘How can someone like Fuji be a Beta?’, they ask despondently. It doesn’t bother Fuji at all that he’s a Beta. He shudders at the possibility of him presenting as an Omega though. He would not be able to protect his young Omega brother! What a nightmarish scenario! He’s just glad that he’s a beta that can still scare off crazy Alphas like Mizuki Hajime. Fuji thinks about how his close friend Tezuka does not care about Gender roles. Tezuka is a Beta and owns it like a king. Fuji likes Tezuka's philosophy. After all, Fuji thinks, all that matters is I beat Tezuka in Tennis one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji and Yuuta and Mizuki.. uh-oh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarity, Fuji refers to our dear protagonist, while I may call the other Fujis by the first name.

Fuji is ready to commit murder. He has just barged in on his little brother's room to find Yuuta and Mizuki in compromised positions. He doesn’t remember what happens after..He is wild with rage as he throws Mizuki off his innocent, young brother. He remembers hearing “Brother!..” and desperate hands trying to pry him off the bastard. 

Twenty minutes later, he finds himself tied to the chair in the Living Room, murderously glaring between the ring on his brother’s finger and one injured Mizuki Hajime, who’s triumphantly grinning at him, in spite of his bruised state.His Yuuta is sitting next to the bastard looking pale and wringing his hands in anxiety. His Alpha sister,Yumiko, is sitting in the head chair in order to mediate the tense situation, with tea laid out for everyone. She is also pretty used to Fuji’s bipolar moods and she’s the one who has him tied up in the chair. 

“Mizuki.. Hajime, got my permission, Shuusuke.. “ He shifts his attention to the head alpha of his household with disbelief, “Why wasn’t I told about this?” 

“Aniki.. I was going to.. today... we agreed to pair and ..” Yuuta is at loss of words and is interrupted by Fuji, “Absolutely not! You are not of age? And What’s with the ring?”

With his hand on Yuuta’s shoulder, Mizuki looks at Yuuta gently before switching his attention to Fuji and switching to a stern expression , “I love Yuuta with all my heart, he’s the pair for me!”. Fuji tries to escape from his confinement to launch at Mizuki again. 

“Shuusuke, Listen to me, That is just a promise ring, Hajime has given his word that he only has Yuuta’s best interests in his heart. Whatever your childish fights were, you need to stop this!” She then fiercely glares at Mizuki “You as well, I gave my blessings because I see that you love Yuuta, and he you, but do not take that for granted and If I find that you stepped out of line or hurt Yuuta, let’s just say you would be better off facing Shuusuke’s temper..” Mizuki looks humbled and tries to make himself small. ‘Just what sort of Alpha is he?’ Fuji thinks frustratedly and would have found it amusing, if not for the current predicament.

Mizuki takes a deep breath and opens his mouth “Fuji-San.. I love Yuuta with all my heart, I will tell you this: my relationship with him did start off as a phony friend and was opportunistic.. But somewhere along the lines my feelings became genuine and before long I realized that I had romantic feelings... I’m lucky to have someone amazing like Yuuta returning my feelings! He could have chosen anyone from his fan base at St.Rudolph. Better Alphas have propositioned to Yuuta.. And yet he accepted me.. I have always crossed acceptable lines and treated people like objects to win but with Yuuta it’s different..." He rambles on due to his nervousness "I still can’t believe this is real..” 

Yuuta looks at him beatifically and kisses his bruised cheeks tenderly, “You better believe this is real!”  
Mizuki yelps and grumbles.. “Yes, this is real.. Your brother has a mean right hook..” while massaging his injured face. 

Meanwhile Fuji thinks ‘This isn’t real for me..’. He exclaims “He’s only 17! He’s a baby-” Fuji shouts. His sister interrupts him “Of course, there will be no talk of pairing up until Yuuta is 19 and no funny business either” and mock glares at Mizuki. Mizuki immediately jumps in to add “of course, we’ll both wait until he’s of age” 

There is a fragile peace after that. His Sister is drinking her Tea with a small smile. Yuuta and Mizuki have the biggest smiles on their faces. Fuji, of course, is still trying to process everything.. “Wait a minute, Yuuta, you had Alphas propositioning you! Why didn’t you tell your big brother?” His Sister stares at him over the top of her teacup exasperatedly, “To avoid this reaction, precisely”.

Mizuki is still nervous and tries to lighten the situation and quips “Yuuta you never told me your brother presented as well, and here I go thinking he’s a beta...”  
Yuuta is puzzled, “What are you saying, Brother is a beta!”  
Mizuki is now confused “But that new Ocean Salt and Breeze smell?! Who is it coming from?”   
Now everyone in the room is confused “Uh!?”  
Mizuki continues “I can smell Yuuta's sweet, Jasmine freshness, and then your sister’s warm Almond smell, then your brother’s distinct smell of course!”  
Yuuta can now make out the third smell in the room and now Yumiko notices it  
“Shuusuke.. You are presenting!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school..

In retrospect, Fuji thinks, as he walks to his school, his openly aggressive behavior the other day, should have been an indicator that something was amiss. He is fiercely protective of what he holds dear, and has always found direct attacks, a bit crass (in _his_ opinion). His new secondary gender has made things a bit unclear and thrown his carefully orchestrated life, in a disarray. For the first ever time, Fuji doesn’t have full confidence in his control and that makes him nervous. He knows that his behavior may get erratic due to a bunch of hormones in his body, and the worst part of that is he would not even realize it. And if it’s one thing Fuji hates, it’s things not under his control.  
In his musings, he finds that he has somehow made it to the school grounds. As he makes his way to the morning Tennis practice, he’s happy that he hasn’t run into anyone else in the vicinity. Apparently, his newly presented status isn’t a secret anymore, thanks to one redhead cat, who screamed into his phone, announcing his status to the entire school in the cafeteria. He can’t blame Eiji for reacting like.. _well_ ..Eiji. He simply wishes Eiji had called him later, outside the school hours. He enters the locker room and notes that all the regulars (minus one, of course) are present.  
Eiji spots him first and glomps him, “Fujiko! I’m so sorry about outing you like that nya!” The cat Omega has tears in his eyes, as he pulls his hair. Fuji is quick to forgive his best friend “sa.. Eiji, it’s okay” he smiles.  
Oishi, the acting Captain and Eiji’s boyfriend is behind Eiji. “Let him Breathe, Eiji!” he laughs and tries not to be jealous as he extracts his boyfriend from Fuji. He knows that they are best friends, and there’s probably nothing between them but his instincts, as an alpha, are telling him to separate his boyfriend from the handsome alpha in front of him. Almost as if Eiji knows what Oishi is thinking, he jumps into Oishi’s arms. “Nya.. are you jealous Oishi.. Nya nya” he giggles. While the couple is distracted, the other regulars approach Fuji.  
“There was a 73.7% chance Fuji would present late, and 43.4% chance that he would be an alpha, data doesn’t lie” says Inui, as he adjusts his glasses. Kaidoh follows sure enough, the shy omega in their team and he blushes and stutters as he eyes Fuji. ‘Was Kaidoh always this adorable?’ Fuji finds this amusing.  
“But that means you were 56.6% wrong about it, Inui-Senpai!”, a voice replies cheekily, and the cocky 15 year old rookie prodigy has a smirk.  
“Echizen, you should have more respect for your senpai tachi!” Momo puts him in a headlock.  
“Nya! Now that everyone’s presented, Let’s celebrate after evening practice” Eiji chirps in happily completely oblivious to the fact that Tezuka hasn’t. Fuji thinks that his airheaded friend has simply forgotten about Tezuka as he’s in Germany.  
“Now that would be nice, yes that would be!” says Momo sagely thinking about free hamburgers.  
“Mada Mada Dane, Tezuka Buchou” Echizen murmurs as only he seems to notice that Tezuka was excluded.  
Fuji suddenly gets an odd feeling in his stomach and he realizes he’s not happy with the prospect of Tezuka being an alpha.. He wonders if it’s because he views Tezuka as his competition and he still hasn’t beat him in Tennis.. His thoughts are interrupted by Oishi calling everyone to practice..  
Fuji resigns himself to a day of staring, gossip and an emptier wallet by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out describing some of the regulars' secondary genders. I left some of them to your imagination while I'm still thinking about characters like Echizen's.. who may or may not play an important role in the following chapters.
> 
> I'm not a writer but I'm going through a writer's block at the moment (even though I started the story with a purpose), so expect slow updates!
> 
> Till next time..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in episode 140. Junior Selection Camp.

Fuji is surprised at how well he’s adjusted to his new gender. For someone who did not want to be an Alpha or an Omega, he thinks he’s doing quite okay as opposed to his initial reaction. While he still has misgivings about all of this, Fuji knows that his gender is viewed as most favorable in the society, of the three. He’s even more aware of this ever since he has made it to the Junior Selection camp where talented teens his age are present. Speaking of talented teens, he wonders how Tezuka is doing in Germany. To be honest, he’s worried about how the new team dynamics will play out, given that he is an Alpha and Tezuka is unpresented. There is no question that Tezuka is still the captain-incognito even with Oishi here. No one has ever questioned Tezuka’s captaincy given his natural leadership qualities and his presentation (or lack of) has never been an issue in the past. Tezuka is often sought for his opinions and highly looked up by his peers. Fuji is worried that there will be more scrutiny now that he’s the only unpresented teen of his age. He wants to wrap Tezuka in a big bubble and protect him from… Fuji stops himself from thinking along those lines. Lately, he’s been thinking about Tezuka more and more. He initially attributed this to him, missing his good friend but the streak of over-protectiveness that comes along with it, as far as Fuji knows, is aimed at only one other person and that’s his brother. This confuses him greatly as Tezuka is not his family and not even as close as Tezuka and Oishi are.. Fuji resolves himself to stop thinking about Tezuka and genders, and concentrate on the task at hand. Junior selection camp , Fuji knows, is very competitive. Echizen, Atobe and others of the ilk are highly competitive and ambitious. Fuji knows he’s not as ambitious but still it would be great fun to battle it out with talent from another country. He’s seen the gleam in Atobe’s and Sanada’s eyes and guesses that they are going to be shoo-in for the final spots. He knows he’s got to show his skills and get serious, a bit, if he needs to or wants to achieve anything here. The question is does he want to.. Still in deep thought, he reaches the cafeteria waiting with others for the announcement about the new temporary Coach in Ryuzaki sensei’s absence. 

His musings are interrupted by the arrival of Sakaki and Hanamura, followed by.. Tezuka Kunimitsu. There is dead silence in the Cafeteria as everyone’s stunned by the new arrival.. 

After the meeting, Tezuka signals to Oishi and his other teammates to stay back. Fuji notes that Tezuka is standing away from others with the coaches and it’s clear that he doesn’t want to speak to any of the other schools present. The coaches leave and Tezuka walks towards them… that’s when Fuji notices it.. the smell.. smell of a freshly printed book, and an earthy smell.. Petrichor... Oishi immediately moves back a bit while Eiji gasps. 

Fuji is overwhelmed with the assault of the smell on his senses, he has never smelt anything more pleasant in his life.. However, he tries to remain stoic with a smile plastered on his face.   
Everyone else is gaping at Tezuka with the exception of the youngest, unpresented Echizen who is poker faced as usual as he doesn’t suspect anything..

Oishi is the first to break the silence “Tezuka..um.. the.. what..” incoherently. 

Tezuka adjusts his glasses without looking at anyone in particular and says “Right, let’s get this out of the way.. Yes, I presented, and yes, as an Omega, and I want to make one thing clear, my status or gender is not going to change anything.. I’m still the captain and as of now, your coach.. I want you all to put away the unsavory things such as gender from your mind and concentrate on Tennis.. Don’t let your guard down.”


End file.
